User talk:Clawdeen Ghoul
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Mainpage discography page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 16:13, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Hello there, Nice to meet you. I do intend to adopt the wiki in some shape or form. I would really like to vastly improve this wiki this needing some admin power. If I was adopted I would be more than happy to promote you as long as you showed the necessary commitment and are able to follow the vision, plans and layout etc. I work on a Few other wikis and know a lot about template creation and stuff that will make the wiki function better - obviously I intend to use this here. I would like to adopt ASAP but I am not sure if it would be accepted due to the fact ive not been active here for 30 days consecutive. I'll hope to get back to you soon and we can work on some articles or plans together? ;-) 18:51, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Temporary templates Hey, Instead of spending ages making complex infobox templates for singles, songs and studio albums, I am just going to use ones readily available. I noticed you copied over some from Lady Gaga wiki - I will edit these and make them more efficient for our wiki and then we can use them. If you can, I would quite like your help to add these to articles once they are ready? That'd be awesome. Thankyou ;) ~Ross I already remade our Album infobox, see Who You Are (album) & Template:Infobox album (I think?) but what do you have in mind, I'd love to hear your opinion? I'm also highly active over at w:c:moshimonsters:Special:Chat where I do a lot of stuff with templates, apperance and just general nonsense. If you ever want to talk about this wiki best catch me there as I'm so active aha. ~Ross Adoption Hey, I just seen you made an adoption request over at http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Jessie_J_Wiki a few weeks back, I didn't see this until now. The request has been put on hold until we decide fully who will adopt. We already sorta agreed it would be me (then promoting you) so if this is still the case please could you contact w:c:community:Message Wall:Merrystar letting her know the decision? thanks. also, as I mentioned in last message. It'd be good to talk to you, is there a wiki your regularly active on or would it be easier to talk at the wiki linked in last message until we get a chat going up here? Thanks 20:28, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Articles Hey, Meghan Trainor wiki does not seem to have enabled so it would be hard to talk over there, lol. ~Ross